Surviving the Ordinary
by SassiRugi
Summary: Life is tough. Sasuke and Naruto find out the hard way. Can the two survive life and familiar foes at the same time? Several pairings. Eventually Sasuke x Naruto Maybe Slight Itachi x Sasuke This story is dedicated to a very special person in my life.


Story: Problems Anew

Summary: It seems life has too many unexpected turns for two of Konoha's young ninjas. Can Naruto and Sasuke overcome the intertwining conflicts of the past, their present emotions, and outward forces and face a familiar evil that presents momre han meets the eye? Sasuke x Naruto and several other pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did the show would no longer be called Naruto...

Chapter 1

Rain poured heavily upon the surface of the earth from the night sky. small animals took shelter from the barrage of rain droplets by scattering under thickets of brush or within the hallow openings nature provided. A small squirrel scrambled along, stopping temporarily to snatch an acorn and pocket it within his mouth. Glancing around the squirrel, unfazed by the downpour, scuttled on stopping suddenly at an entrance. Looking around curiously the squirrel blinked. Maybe the bigger squirrels were hiding from the rain too.

And indeed not a soul moved within the village of Konoha. The squirrel edged further inside when suddenly, just as fast it had begun, the rain ceased. Warm rays of sunlight broke free from the clouds gracing the homes in a serene manner. In the distance laughter broke through the quiet atmostphere. A brown shoe splashed in a puddle of water.

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Haha! Eat my dust!"

A young boy skidded around the corner and true to his words, kicked up mounds of dust where the rain had not touched. He smirked at his two coughing companions, before dashing off his long blue scarf and short brown hair billowing in the wind. Konohamaru, as he was called, smirked over his shoulder, "Geez, you guys are slow! At that rate you'll reach Naruto's by your fifieth birthday!"

He grinned and then added as a fond but belated afterthought, "I'll be the Seventh Hokage by then!"

"Konohamaru look out!"

"Huh? Ahhhhhh!!"

The warning came too late. Konohamaru, too absorbed in his thoughts of becoming leader of the village, collided into the side of Hachi's wooden barrel tipping it off balance. Unfortunately the barrel took the liberties of snagging Konohamaru's blue scarf and flipping him over with it landing him in a mess of cooked rice, ramen, and tasty juices. He lied there on his back staring at the sky in a dazed expression.

"Oh no!"

The attendant whom had been pushing the crate, rushed to his side, "Kid? Kid! Wake up!"

Konohamaru shook his head and waited for his vision to focus. He barely had time to make out the person shaking his shoulders before two familiar faces popped into his line of sight, one belonging to a girl slightly younger than himself with rosy cheeks that always left her with a modest impression despite her mischevious ways. Her warm chocolate eye were filled with worry for her playmate. Two high ponytails of light brown hair fell around her rounded face.

Konohamaru blinked, "...Moegi?"

The other face belonged to the youngest of the three. A small boy stood on girl's right peering over the rim of his glasses. His short dark brown hair fell in shy sweeps over his forehead.

Konohamaru blinked again, "Udon..." He smirked, "So you slow pokes finally caught up."

He allowed his friends to haul him to his feet only jump with digust at the ramen juices oozing through his clothes. "YUCK!"

"Ha! That'll teach you to wait on us next time," the girl scolded. Udon nodded while sniffling. He took the chance to blow his nose on his sleeve making Moegi inch away, her pink cheeks gaining a blue hue.

"Udon! That's gross! Tell him Kon-"

Moegi turned to face her crush, only to see him off again. She stomped her foot impatiently before she and Udon set off again.

Konohamaru grinned his wet garments feeling sticky and cool against his skin. He knew that changing clothes was the best idea but he hadn't seen Naruto in a whole week and yearned to know what was going on in all the missions the chuunin were capable of gaining. Plus...

"I've gotta show him how much I've improved! He's going to be so proud!

"KONOHAMARU!!"

"GAHH!"

_Crash!!_

"Sakura-chan!"

A girl with pink hair spun at the calling of her name and upon finding the recipient she smiled.

"Hey Naruto."

A blond ran up to her and haunched over to catch his breath. Sakura watched for a moment and then crossed her arms in annoyance, "So what did you call me for?"

Naruto stood up straightening his posture to make himself look more presentable, but as luck would have it, his headband fell over his right eye. He groaned and the girl before him coldn't help but giggle. Naruto let out a nervous laugh, happy to have made Sakura laugh. Still he did not want to look bad infront of her and forgetting his initial reasons while going to fix the band he revealed himself.

Sakura blink a slight blush gracing her cheeks as she stared at the bouquet of assorted flowers. The corner of her lips curled slightly, "Are those... for me Naruto?"

Naruto blinked once and then twice. He followed her gaze to his right hand and his face fell immediately. He quickly tried to regain his composure but failed miserably.

"Wha!? NO- uh.. I mean y-yes I did get these for you!" He blushed at his own behavior and offered her the bouquet. Sakura took the flowers with that same warm smile.

"They're beautiful Naruto-kun."

Naruto's blushed changed to a deeper shade of red, "I-I'm glad you like them Sakura-chan!"

He smiled. The smile left as quickly as it came for the boy was now in a state of other shock and excitement.

Sakura with her eyes closed was currently leaning forward with parted lips and it took a moment for Naruto to realize that the pinkette only mere centimeters from him. His breathing rate increased.

Naruto Uzamaki was going to get his first kiss from Sakura Haruno, the girl of his dreams.

"LOOK! LOOK! IT'S HIM! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!"

...Or not.

Squeals and screams filled the air. Naruto opened his eyes to find Sakura gone and a crowd of girls rushing in his direction. His eyes widened.

"No... no... NOOO!!!!"

Naruto's screams were muffled as the crowd overtook him his body getting trampled by the millions of feet. Moments after the crowd vanished and feeling returned to his battered body, Naruto lifted himself on all fours. He shook his head to clear his vision and when opening his eyes he discovered his bouquet to Sakura lying tatter in the dirt. He looked up and his eyes narrowed in jealously at his rival.

Naruto had a good reason to feel envious. Sasuke Uchiha, a well-toned ninja with jet black hair, kissable lips, pearl like skin, and almond shaped dark brown eyes to die for, was the heart throb of every girl in the village. If a guy weren't envious of Sasuke than he looked up to him with hidden admiration.

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!"

"He's so gorgeous!"

"Move it tramp! He's mine!"

"Back off old hag!"

A fight broke out amongst several of the girls and through it all the smug smirk of satisfaction played on Sasuke's lips.

Naruto growled, his hands moving to pull on his hair, his eyes shut tight in utter frustration.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME??"

Opening his eyes Naruto sneered only to see that the group of females, Sakura, and Sasuke had disappeared and he was once again sitting on his futon his hands tangled in his hair. He blinked.

Sunlight poured in through his open window. A couple of bluejays twittered on the pane before one took flight. The other accepted the challenge and gave chase after his flying friend.

The blond let out a sigh of relief, "Whew! Just a dream!!"

He glanced at the time on the wall clock, "It's only...7:28!!!!!!! I'm LATE! Training started thirty minutes ago!"

Tossing the sheets to the floor Naruto hopped from the bed. He made quick work of the buttons of his shirt and reached up to snatch the hat from his head when he heard a loud tumbling noise outside his room.

"Ouch! You're standing on my hand Moegi!"

"Well your hand's in the way."

"Shhhhh!"

Silence.

"Sorry Konohamaru..." said two small voices in unison.

Naruto stared at the door for a long time until his eyes narrowed. Silently he tiptoed to the front of his door. Suddenly he grabbed the knob and swung it open, his eyes narrowed to suspicious slits.

"What are you doing in my house!?"

The children screamed their backs pressed against the opposite wall of the door. Naruto scanned them all over one by one as he crossed his arms waiting for a reply from the frightened musketeers.

None came.

"Well..?"

Konohamaru was the first to snap out of his trance. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Naruto ol'd buddy ol' pal! Well ya see... um..."

Konohamaru grinned reaching out and thrusting Moegi in front of him, "Moegi talked me into coming to see you!"

Moegi glared at her companion but once again flinched when she saw Naruto towering over her small frame. She smiled copying Konohamaru's earlier uncertain posture.

"Udon here, "she said pulling the innocent youngster in front of her, "Talked me into coming to see you Naruto-kun!" She whispered to Udon, "Think of something!"

Udon stood there trembling.

Naruto's gazed narrowed even more. From a distanced his eyes seemed closed.

Moegi and Konohamaru gulped. Why did they leave this to the scaredy-cat?

Udon gulp, "W-Well.. Naruto-kun.. we.. wanted to hear.. what s-sort... " he coughed and chanced a glance at his mates, "We wanted to hear more about... your mission and how the Great Naruto kicked ninja butt, but... we're late for school now so bye!!"

With that Moegi and Udon jolted out the front door.

"You're not getting away that easi-"

A puff of smoked stopped Naruto in mid sentence and upon seeing what lay behind the dust, his jaw dropped.

Konohamaru had performed his own version of the sexy jutsu. The girl in his place smile, "See I'm getting better Naruto. I'm even better than you are!"

Giving Naruto a seductive wink, the girl transformed back to Konohamaru. Naruto recovered from his bewilderment only to fly into a gale of laughter. Tears fell from his eyes.

"You! B-better than me? Ha! That's hilarious! In your dreams kid! You've still got a long way to go with you want to beat my sexy jutsu technique!

Konohamaru growled at the insulted. He stuck out his tongue and ran towards the front door. Before he exited and turned around giving Naruto a thumbs up, "Good luck with training." With a wink the boy was off.

For the upteenth time Naruto blinked then let out a long agitated groan before..

"OH NO! I FORGOT AGAIN!! I'm gonna get extra laps for sure..."

He trailed off for a second.

"That Konohamaru! HE MADE ME LATE ON PURPOSE! I'll kill him!!!"

Muttering a string of curses under his breath the chuunin hurriedly dressed himself and jogged out of his sanctuary into the now bustling streets of Konoha.

I can't believe I forgot the name of the guy that cooks the Ramen? I mean.. Naruto eats there everyday.. that's not something I should forget.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this .. Happy Thanksgiving to you all! R & R


End file.
